


Her Nightmares

by justamuggle



Series: Fan_Flashworks Entries [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: fan_flashworks, Death, F/M, Nightmares, Post - Deathly Hallows, Post-Hogwarts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-01
Updated: 2012-11-01
Packaged: 2017-11-17 17:09:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/553911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justamuggle/pseuds/justamuggle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Her nightmares are filled with bloody ghosts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Her Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> Challenge 27: Ghosts and Gore

Lying in bed some nights, she has visions of ghosts dancing around in her mind. They are grey and have blurred edges and float up and down along an invisible horizon. Reminiscent of the Hogwarts’ ghosts, she silently wonders if these images that she focuses on are what they would really look like.

Fred was the first one she dreamt of; Fred with his vibrant red hair still burning brightly through the grayness of his ghost-self. She distinctly pictures the blood dripping down his pale face and the black dust covering his entire body from the explosion that night.

Every time Fred fades away from her dreams, she screams aloud in her sleep.

She often sees the false ghosts of Colin Creevey as well, his camera blinding her dreaming eyes from the bright flash of his camera.

A few times she has seen Lavender Brown, her curls of blonde hair stained with blood, a vacant look in her eyes.

She screams several times before the sweat beads up on her forehead, and she hears a calming shushing from beside her.

“Its okay, Ginny,” he whispers. “They’re just ghosts.”

“I know, Harry,” she sighs back, thankful he isn’t one of them.


End file.
